Chinen Aimi
Chinen Aimi (知念愛美 Chinen Aimi) is a 14 year old school girl at Yotsuba Music Academy, one of the main characters in Freshly pretty cure! . She's the daughter of Love Momozono and Daisuke Chinen. She loves playing the guitar, although it dosen't go very well with her personality, and dreams of forming a band with her best friend Nishi Luka. Her Pickrun, whose name is Magerun, is magenta with hearts popping out of the top of his head, and her alter ego is Cure Plum. She's a quite cheerful, and although calmer than Luka, isn't any less clumsy. She cares deply for her friends and gets distressed when Luka's condition starts. Apperance Aimi has long hazel hair, which she ties into a pair of fairly loose dangos. She is usually seen in her school uniform. Personality Aimi is an absolute girly-girl, with a very happy-go-lucky personality. She adores playing instruments, but her favourite is the guitar. Despite being very cheerful, she goes into a right state and strop when anyone argues. Relationships Family *'Chinen Love: '''Aimi adores her mom and looks to her not only as an advisor, but also as her idol. Friends *Nishi Luka: Aimi and Luka have been best friends since kindergarden. They dream of forming a band together in the future. *Minami Michiko: Aimi has problems with Michiko, but they eventually warm up to eachover. *Mikoshiba Chiharu: Chiharu and Aimi get along well Cure Plum '''The Magenta Heart Marks Childhood Love, Fresh from a New Generation, Cure Plum!' Cure Plum is technically the second Cure in power from the team, whose symbol is the white and pink heart. She has long hazel hair in straight pigtails, held up by heart-shapred hairclips. She wears a light pink and white dress with a pink and white heart on the left of her chest. On her left hip, hangs her Linkrun, for without it, she wouldn't be able to stay as Cure Plum. Her eyes become slightly lighter in this form. Cure Plum's theme colors are pink and white, and her card suit is the heart. Infinite Plum "The Infinite Love of an Everlasting Smile, Freshly Born, Infinite Plum!" Infinite Plum is the power-up Cure Plum gains during the final battle against Labyrinth. During transformation, the girls are against a crystal clear background, instead of the usual glittery one. The upper half of her outfit stays the same, except the hearts, but the bottom half changes slightly, as well as her gaining gigantic angel wings. In this Cure Form, she's able to use the attacks Lovely Tempest and Infinite Finale. Infinite Plum also appears in Freshly Pretty Cure the Movie: Grand Debut in Dimensions. Transformation 'Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Aimi to transform into Cure Plum in Fresh Pretty Cure! First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button, making the screen glow bright pink. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." Her hair accessories disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat Up!" and she spins, runs and jumps into the air. Her brooch appears, then her hair turns blond and gets styled into twintails. Her dress appears next, followed by her boots, wristbands, choker and earrings and hair ornaments. Cure Plum then flies down and recites her introductory speech. Gallery Official art Karaoke.jpg|Luk and Aimi singing Category:Freshly! Pretty cure Category:Cures